Germany x Italy
by skalselenzo
Summary: Germany and Italy meet and soon their friendship becomes so much more. Rated mature, contains graphic sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

Germany walked through a thickly dense and weeded forest. He was on his way to meet with someone very important and needed to get there by going through said forest. It was mid-day, but from such a thick forest it was heavily shaded. If it was this dark in the afternoon, he didn't want to see how it was at night. With that in mind he quickened hi pace, until he spotted something rather unusual.

He walked over to said object and realized it was a tomato crate. But in the middle of the forest? Thinking this was a trap of some sort, he readied his riffle he was carrying and checked the surrounding area. Finding no one around, turned to the crate again.

_Quiet an unusual to find a crate in the middle of a forest. Exspecially in this forest. _He thought to himself as he approached the crate. He felt very tired from walking for so long so he decided it was a good idea to take a little break. And what better than to sit on this crate than the dirt.

As he began to sit down he heard a slight whimper. He froze in his tracks but just figured it was the wood shifting under his weight.

Now fully seated he got comfertable. He leaned back slightly and his legs kicked the box on accedent. A startled cry was heard and he knew that wasn't the wood. He got off of the box and decided to investigate.

First he tapped the crate with a stick and the same whimper he heard before, he heard now. He then tried to lift the box but it was quiet heavy. As the box slightly lifted off the groung, he heard another startled cry. Germany then put the box back on the ground and spoke in his thick German accent of his.

"Who's in there? Answer now or I shoot!" He pointed his gun at the box and took the safty off. He heard a loud "eep!", and then a soft little voice echoed from the crate.

"I'm the tomato fairy! Please just let me be!" The voice was in an Italian accent and sounded to be male. Germany kicked the box and another startled cry was heard.

"Just let me be! Sniff, I'm just sob, a tomato fairy." Germany instantly felt bad for making him cry so he prided open the crate and came face to face with a sobbing young man.

He looked to be at least 16 no more than 18 years old. He had light brown hair, brown eyes, and creamish skin. A tuff of his hair was sticking up slightly and Germany couldn't help but think it was cute. He crouched nexted to the still slightly sobbing young man and pulled him up so he was standing.

"What is your name?" Germany asked him.

"Italy. My name is Italy." The young man whispered.

_Italy? That would mean!_ "Your not the Roman Empire's grandson are you!?"Germany asked him.

_If that's true than this guy's a prince!_

Italy was quiet surprised by the question but he answered it none the less.

"Yes, he was my grandfather. But what does it bother you?" Italy responded.

"Nothing at all. By the way, I'm Germany." He said as he smiled up at Italy.

"Germany." Italy whispered. A small smile crossed his lips. Germany's heart fluttered a bit at this but he tried to ignore it as best as possible. He then rememberd that he had to go meet someone.

"Hey! Italy, I need to and meet with someone. Wnt to come with me?" Italy thought that over for a few moments, then he nodded his head yes.

And that was the start of an interesting friendship, that would soon turn into some thing so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now several years after there initial meeting, and they had become incredible friends. They saw each other every day now since they had decided to live with each other. It was more of Italy's idea though, Germany accused. Although, he equally wanted the same.

Ever since there first meeting, Germany had been felling things he never felt before. He'd feel adorment for his compainion. He felt his checks flush slightly every time Italy did something cute. No matter how mant times he lied to himself, he was hopelessly in love with his younger compainion; Italy.

He just didn't know if Italy felt the same. After Germany realized his feelings, he would leave little hints to see if Italy liked him back. But to no aval, Italy didn't even notice anything. _Clueless as ever, he is._

Germany had tried every little flirt he could but nothing still! Although, there was one thing he hadn't tried but that was to absord! He tried to think around the idea, but again it was in his mind. He finally had enough, and decided it was worth a try. Germany would try to suduce Italy.

While Italy was out one afternoon, Germany cleaned and made their whole apartment perfect. He exspecially paid attention to his bedroom. Roses littered the room and lightly scented candles lined the dressure. Yes he was over romantic, but he wanted it to be perfect.

An hour later, Italy finally came back home and Germany was all prepared. Italy called his name, and he strolled into the living room in nothing but a black pair of boxars.

Itally blushed at the sight infront of him and said nothing. He'd seen Germany in boxars before but he's never looked so sexy before. Justthe thought made him blush even more.

Germany smirked at the thought of making Italy blush and he strode forward so he was right infront of him. Italy blushed even more and began to figit with the end of his shirt. When Germany was even closer, he looked to the ground.

_This is so out of character! What is Germany doing?_

Germany saw Italy's nervousness, so he put his hand under Italy's chin and made him look at him. Just the sight alone made him even hornier.

Italy, blushing like crazy and messing with his shirt. Germany again smirked and this thime Italy saw it. He became even more nervous but before he could voice his uneasiness, Germany kissed him.

Italy's eyes widened in surprise and shock. He couldn't believe what was happening. Germany snaked his arms around Italy's waist, while Italy's were pressed against his chest. The kiss intensified and soon they were fighting for dominance. Italy's eyes started to close and he just let himself enjoy the kiss. Enjoying the felling of another's lips anainst his. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's shoulders as Germany lead him to his bedroom. Italy felt himself moving but didn't care.

They broke from their make-out session so Germany could open his door to his bedroom. Italy froze, realizing were this was going with the rooms lay-out. Germany nudged Italy inside and closed the door. He then turned to Italy and passionatly made-out with him, while walking towards the bed. Germany pushed Italy onto it and climbed on top of him.

Italy began to blush bright red realizing his current position. He had never expirienced anything like this before, so it was very strange to him; but he liked it very much. He enjoyed making-out with Germany, and with that thought in mind, he let himself go.

Germany noticed the switch in Italy's mood so he stopped to look into his eyes. Italy's eyes were full of lust and passion, so Germany finally thought it was time.

He sat up, pulling Italy with him, and removed his shirt. He quickly removed his pants and just marveled at the sight before him. Germany then removed the last piece of clothing and now they were completely naked.

Germany hummed in approvement at the naked Italy before him. Italy was very well built and had a nice size although he was bigger. Italy got nervous of Germany staring at him so he grabbed the covers and started to cover himself up before Germany stopped him.

Germany told Italy he was beautiful and that he had no reason to cover up. Italy felt better so he lowered the covers. Germany smiled at this and kissed Italy gently before laying him on the bed again and getting on top of him.

Italy blushed at this but soon was a moaning mess as Germany began to grind into him. Italy's arms wrapped around his back and he racked his nailes across his back. Italy was enjoying this so much he forgot his nervousness completely.

Germany than began to pinch and twist Italy's nipples making him cry out his name. Germany decided that that was enough of the teasing and it was time to go all the way.

Germany put three fingers to Italy's mouth, but he just stared at them questionly. Germany told him to suck and, confused as he may, Italy did as he was told. Once they were all slicked up, Germany put one at Italy's entrance and pushed in.

Italy let out a startled cry as Germany did this. His eyes began to water as the second finger was added and Germany began to streach him. When the third finger was added, he clung to Germany for dear life. It hurt so much but he wanted Germany so bad.

When Germany pulled his fingers out, Italy gave an annyed whine. Germany smirked at this but soon got very serious. He asked Italy if he really wanted to do this and Italy nodded his head, to afraid to speak. Germany kissed Italy one last time before finally entering him.

Italy knew what was coming and he wanted it so very badly. When Germany had started to entere him, it was such an odd blend of pain and pleasure but he loved it so much. Italy moaned out as Germany was now balls deep inside him. Germany froze to give him time to get used to the feeling. Once Italy was, he rocked his hips and Germany's restrants broke.

Germany pulled out until only the head of his cock remained, and slamed into Italy hitting his prostate dead on. Italy screamed in pure pleasure and couldn't believe how amazing it felt.

Germany kept pounding into Italy bringing them both to their climaxis. Italy came first spilling his seeds all over his chest and screaming Germany's name. Germany gave a few more thrusts befor he too comed deep inside of Italy. He then pulled out and laid next to his Italy. His.

They laid there for several minutes caching their breaths. When there breathing was stable, Italy turned to face Germany and smiled. Italy knew that in that moment that he loved Germany with all his heart and that nothing could change that.

Italy then laid his head on Germany's chest and fell fast asleep in his soul mates arms.


End file.
